SAOB:Sword Art Online Reloaded
by HellBorn Rayquaza
Summary: SAO Reboot made by Kirito


Wassup! HellBorn here and welcome to another story. This is called SAOB: Sword Art Online Reloaded. I know I know Reloaded doesn't start with B. SAOB stands for Sword Art Online Burst. This is basically Kirito remaking the game. It will have differences as in everyone has the Dual Wield Skill and ya know it's not a trap. Alright let's get into it.

l l l l

I almost broke down the door to my room as I sprinted into it. I dropped the shopping bag I had onto the bed. I pulled out a small box and then a significantly larger one. The larger one had AmuSphere printed onto it. The other read SAOB: Sword Art Online Burst. I hurried and closed the door, pulling the AmuSphere system out of its box and plugging it in. I then opened the other box and put the chip into the AmuSphere. I lied down, put the full dive system on my head.

"Link start!" I said.

As soon as I finished creating my character I spawned in the town of beginnings. I knew remembered how to get to the next town so I headed out. I sprinted towards it but stopped. I saw a big sort of Plateau like rock. I wondered what it was because it looked like it was important. I climbed up the jagged, rocky hill. As soon as I stood up at the top a huge wolf, bigger than I was appeared. It looked a lot different from the other wolves I had encountered on the way here. It was very broad-shouldered and its back and snout was a darker color. I looked above its head. The name read: Dire Wolf. I remember that each floor had mini bosses so I guessed this was the first floor one. As I took out my sword it growled mightily. As I readied my sword it lunged. I sidestepped and used a sword skill. It's health went down a little less than a quarter. I sighed and dodged again as it lunged.

Breathing heavily and panting I checked out my rewards.

*Exp: 1,000*

*Col: 500*

*Items:2*

I quickly swiped it away and checked my inventory. It contained and extra 3x Wolf Pelt and I got a new sword.

"Skyduster huh?" I asked. I equipped it and swung it a few times. It had a medium weight but it was fast and strong.

*Three hours of farming later*

"Finally!" I exclaimed, getting the second skyduster. I walked back to the Town of Beginnings. I searched through vendors until I found what I was looking for. I just got to level 12 and was able to get the OP Heavy armor for my level. I bought I for 875 Col. I had another 225 left. I equipped it and decided to try the boss. I asked a few of my friends and we went in a group. As we sliced through the Kobold guardians. As we got loads of Exp and Col I saw a huge door. It looked like there was souls enchanted into the cold steel. I felt a blow from behind and I turned. I sliced the Kobold guardian then went and inspected the door. I touched the cold still and shivered. The door slowly creaked open, revealing a huge hulking monster.

*Fifteen Minutes later*

We cleared the dungeon. We all jumped and pumped our fists. When we landed we looked at each other and smiled, panting. "Good fight guys" I said we all attacked at once we got a huge bonus in Exp, Col, and received and exclusive item. I opened the inventory. There was an item called -Rare Treasure Bag-. I shrugged but didn't open it. I walked to the teleported with my friends. I tried to activate it but it showed a menu. It read: -Classes; Swordsman,Paladin,Knight,Tamer,Archer- I clicked on the Tamer. I always chose those when possible. I got a message from the system saying that the Treasure Bag had been updated. I furrowed my brows and opened the bag. I took the item. Once I activated it four different animals appeared in front of me. I immediately understood. I picked the wolf. The other three, a dragon and a serpent , and a Hellfire Phoenix disappeared. The wolf sat next to me as I teleported to the next floor. I noticed that my friend Sam chose Archer and Rob chose Paladin. I smirked, knowing we were gonna wreck. I decided to name my wolf Lykós. The name appeared on top of it.

As we cleared the floors we laughed and played. I bought a house with the pooled Col from all of us. They had picked me as their Guild leader. I had got some rare items now. I wore a dark gray cloak with the hood up, gray Boho pants with a gold trim. (Like what Klein wears except black and gold.) I had gotten my hands on a pair of rare tamer gauntlets.

"So, Hellfire members. We're going to floor 19 today. This will be hard so we're teaming with Phoenix clan today. I think with our combined manpower we can win this fight. If you remember correctly Phoenix merged with Generations and Fallout recently so we should be able to win this. Fortunately Phoenix has the same sharing rights as us. Whoever gets an item keeps it, no hard feelings." I told them. I smirked as I saw all of my Guild cheer. We were currently the largest Guild with 45 members.

"Sir, the Guildmaster of the Phoenix is here to see you. He says he has something to talk about in private." Evered told me.

"Thank you Evered," I said and walked out of the meeting room. I saw Feral, the Guildmaster of Phoenix. "Hey Feral you wanted to talk?"

"Yes, Darin I do" Feral said to me. "I would like to merge Phoenix with Hellfire. It would benefit both parties. I have found out that if you have enough members you can Co-Lead. By merging we can change the name. I thought that merging names as well as guilds would be good. What do you think of Hellflame Phoenix?" Feral asked me.

Taken aback, I was too stunned to speak. Regaining my posture I looked at him. "I accept your offer. After this boss we shall both lead the mighty guild known as The Hellflame Phoenix," I said. "Come in, we are gearing up, also bring your guild so we can set up faster," I told him.

As he walked away I went back in. "Get finished gearing up, anyone need anything just tell Rai, Dread, or I," I said. I equipped my gauntlets and switched to my Hellfire Hawk.

"Shiv, fly to the top and extinguish the Chandelier. When Feral comes with his guild, light it with your Hellfire," I said sending Shiv up.

So sorry to end it here but won't be able to write for a few days, so I'm writing as much as I can. It's Currently 5:17 in the morning, I have stayed up all night working on this, many retries and re dos. Again I'm sorry. Have a beautiful day my peeps HellBorn Out-


End file.
